


Cherished

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Fat and Beautiful [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 06:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19056643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Cherished

You and Dean got married at the courthouse, nothing fancy. You wore your favorite sundress, and he wore slacks and a dress shirt. As did Sam. You didn’t care about the bells and whistles. All that mattered to you, was the man you were marrying.

Life went back to normal, except for Dean would call you ‘Mrs. Winchester’ from time to time, just to see your face light up. The two of you fell into a routine, enjoying a sense of normalcy.

It had been nearly a year of marriage when Dean left you little hints that he wanted to move to the next part of your relationship. You were confused at first, wondering about the random items you were finding in places you were always in- a stuffed bear, a rattle, things like that. What finally made you ask what was going on was a box of pregnancy tests, that had been left on the bathroom counter like the damn things belonged there. 

“Babe, care to tell me what  _this_ is about?” You asked, leaning on the kitchen door, holding the unopened box of pregnancy tests. Sam’s eyebrows went up and he looked over towards his brother. “That was basically my reaction.”

Dean grinned, getting up. “I want to start a family with you.” He told you, shocking everyone into silence. “Don’t look so surprised. Why are  you surprised?”

You chuckled and pecked his cheeks. “I always thought it’d be me asking for babies, that’s all.”

Sam got up, carrying his mug. “I’ll leave you two to talk about reproducing. I’m not needed for  _that_.” He teased as he walked by you, heading back to his own room.

Once he was gone, Dean gripped your soft hips, kissing over your jaw. “What do you say?” He breathed. His lips brushed your skin over your neck, making you close your eyes. “Do  _you_ want to?”

Your head was back slightly as his hands moved all over your body. “Are you sure?” You asked, not wanting to get pregnant and have him freak out, changing his mind. “Are you  _completely_ sure that you want a family right now?”

“So fucking ready, sweetheart.” He groaned.

“Then, yes, we can start trying.” You giggled at the grin that spread across your husband’s face as he looked at you. “Trying gets stressful, so how about we just don’t try to prevent it?” Getting his hopes up every month would kill you. This way, it would be a hope, but not an expectation.

Dean kissed you deeply. “Deal.”

* * *

You’d teased Dean a few months down the line, as you’d lost weight from as often as he was pulling you off to have sex. He’d blushed and chuckled lightly. Not that you were complaining, loving the attention he was showing you.

Dean was off on case when you noticed that you hadn’t started your period that month. Part of you was happy that he was away, as he couldn’t get his hopes up. If it was a negative, you couldn’t see the disappointment on his face, as he would never know. If it was positive, it would be amazing news for him.

Grabbing the box of pregnancy tests, you pulled one out and swallowed, nervous. Pregnancy was rough enough on a thinner woman, and you were slightly worried about being a little bigger and pregnant. You shook the thoughts off and focused on the task at hand.

* * *

Dean was sitting in a diner, talking the case over with Sam as they ate when his phone went off. Wiping his hands off, he opened your message and Sam didn’t think he’d ever seen his brother that happy.

It was a picture of the little pink plus sign with the caption. _  
_

_‘I love you, Dean. I just found out, and this baby is already so cherished. I can’t wait for you to come home. <3’_

“Fuck, man.” He breathed, nearly tearing up. Handing the phone to Sam, his cheeks were hurting he was smiling so much.

Sam’s grin almost reached the joy level of Dean’s when he saw. “Congrats, man!”


End file.
